The Unkindness
by SamiJane
Summary: Two rivaling cliques rule the halls and the population of Tree Hill High. At the head of those two cliques are two rivaling enemies, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Secret family ties are revealed and loyalties are tested. OTH & OC Crossover
1. Chapter 1 Tastes Like Teen Spirit

The Unkindness

**The Unkindness**

**Author:** Sami Jane

**Series:** One Tree Hill and The O.C.

**Genre: **Drama

**Disclaimer:** Please see Author's Bio

**Summary:** AU. Two rivaling cliques rule the halls and the population of Tree Hill High. At the head of those two cliques are two rivaling enemies, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. Everone is in for an unexpected roller coaster of a ride - full of laughter, tragedy, betrayal, secret family ties, and love. OTH & OC Crossover.

Couples: To be decided later on in the story.

Cliques:

Student Council: Brooke Davis, Haley James, Lucas Roe, Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, Antwon "Skills" Taylor, Ryan Atwood, Seth Cohen, Taylor Townsend, Kaitlin Cooper

Athletes: Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, Jake Jagielski, Rachel Gattina, Bevin Mirskey, Summer Roberts, Marissa Cooper, Luke Ward, Zach Stevens

**Prologue Part 1: Tastes Like Teen Spirit**

Two alcohol laced lips crashed onto each other, hungry for the other's touch and taste. Her hands grasped onto his hair while his grabbed onto her hips, bringing her closer to his body. Their bodies stumbled into the empty bedroom and he kicked the door shut before throwing her onto the bed.

She smiled slyly into his blue eyes as he went down for another kiss, this time penetrating his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues danced, their hands did as well, wandering up and down each other's body. He felt the softness of her blonde curls with one hand while searching under her shirt with the other.

She closed her green eyes and brought his head down to her neck as he traced his fingers over her defined abs and found his way to her chest. She arched her back in delighted response. He knew he had cast a spell on her with his touch and he grinned to himself in satisfaction. Her hands wandered down his chest for his shirt hem and he momentarily stopped kissing as she removed the fabric that separated his chest from hers.

Satisfied with his bare chest, she ripped off her own top and pressed her body against his, rolling on top of him, and letting skin touch against skin. Their lust fed off of each other's sweat and racing hearts. Their lips crashed once again as he swiftly unhooked her bra. Their tongues continued their intoxicated dance with no intention of stopping.

She arched her back as she enjoyed his mouth on her body. He swiftly turned her over so that she was beneath him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him harden through his jeans. She reached down his pants and teased him, causing him to release a hungry groan into her chest. He sucked on her lip with anticipation as she reached for his zipper and he reached under her skirt. A pounding on the door surprised them but they didn't stop their motions. He heard his last name being shouted through the door, but he ignored their calls.

"Scott! Scott, dude, open up. It's an emergency - it's Summer," a muffled voice shouted. At the mention of the name, both froze and released an angry sigh. If there was anything that could stop their much heated encounter, it would be _her_. Thunder began to sound outside, mirroring the couple's anger.

"Fuck," he gritted through his teeth. He rested his forehead against hers, both were breathing heavily. His blue eyes bore down into her green ones, wondering what to do.

"Go," she insisted, catching her breath and knowing full well what he needed to do. They both sighed and rolled off of each other. She watched as he proceeded to his bathroom while she lay still for a couple of minutes to cool off. He returned to see her still on the bed with her breasts fully exposed; reminding him what he had to come back to. He silently cursed whoever's idea it was to get him to fix Summer's problems once again.

"I'll be back, babe," he kissed her on the lips, fixed his pants, and picked up his shirt off the ground. Still topless, she watched from her position on the bed as her own boyfriend went to help out another girl. She groaned with upset as she looked around for her bra.

She decided to remain in his bedroom; she needed some more alcohol before she could go back to, what she deemed, a stupid ass party. She found a bottle of good old Captain Morgan in his mini fridge. _Why hello, Captain_, she thought. She closed her eyes and listened to the music that the thunderstorm was playing outside.

Ten minutes had passed and her boyfriend had yet to return. Her green eyes stared out the window and saw a familiar blonde guy carrying away her best friend from the rowdy beach house. _When did she pass out?_ she wondered to herself.

One part of her wanted to chase after and accompany the boy who was taking her best friend away – away from the inebriated world they knew too well. That part of her knew that her best friend needed her. But the other part of her couldn't escape from the bedroom she was locking herself in. How could she help her best friend when right now she couldn't help herself?

She couldn't leave the party, not now. It would look bad if one of the most important girls in the school even thought about leaving early – especially now that her best friend had to be carried out. And it was early – it was only 12:41am. Yup, 12:41am was early for a bunch of rich, arrogant, and party addictive high school kids who had nothing better to do than get wasted on a Friday night. Ok, well they did have a reason besides getting wasted…school was about to start, for the eleventh time in their lives; twelve if you counted kindergarten. If that wasn't a good enough reason to drown in alcohol, she didn't know what was.

The hip hop beats continued to resonate throughout the house, sending vibrations up her spine, even though she was on the second floor. Her ears perked at the sound of the door creaking; her hands gripped tighter onto her drink. She knew it wasn't her boyfriend; he wouldn't open the door _that_ slowly. _God, why couldn't she be left alone for at least another five minutes? Or better yet, where the hell was her boyfriend?_

"Sorry, I -" a deep voice began. As she turned around to meet the young man's eyes, his mouth seemed to stop talking. They continued to stare, neither daring to break the silence.

He didn't expect Peyton Sawyer to be in the room, alone. He thought the broody cheerleader would be with her usual posse, downstairs playing some stupid drinking game or with her hot shot boyfriend. He remained at the doorway and watched as her hazel green eyes broke his blue-gray gaze. She shifted her attention from him to her nails, like he wasn't worth her concern, and she noticed that she really needed a manicure.

"Sorry, I just – I'm looking for - " he started, but again wasn't able to finish.

"He left," she stated, tucking a lonely blonde curl behind her ear. Shocked that she knew who he was looking for, he watched as she chugged down whatever was left of her drink.

"How much have you had to drink – "

"No fuckin clue," she interrupted again. _Why the hell did we invite the fuckin council losers anyway?_ she thought to herself. She stood up and threw the glass bottle swiftly into the trash basket on the other side of the room.

"You know, you don't have to look after me anymore," she insisted.

"You sure about that?" he asked cautiously, eyeing the size of the empty bottle she just threw into the trash.

She heaved a sigh in response. "Just leave me alone, Atwood. You think you could do that?" She stressed the "alone" part and hoped he would get a clue.

She stood up and crossed her arms waiting for him to do as he was told. Out of all the kids invited to the party, the "ex juvie convict turned student council wannabe" known as Ryan Atwood was the one who was eating away at her nerves at the moment.

Maybe it was because of what happened over the summer. Maybe it was because she really needed some sex, preferably from a certain absentee boyfriend. She attributed it to the latter, but she couldn't deny that her few summer run-ins with Ryan Atwood would certainly never be forgotten…no matter how hard she tried.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_flashback_

_ She rocked slightly to the music that was blasting from her I - pod. The I - pod to her was one of the greatest inventions since sliced bread…correction, since her Comet was conceived. Her car and I - pod were definitely two things she couldn't live without._

_ She continued to draw and listen to her music, anything to distract her from her current place of residence. A good thirty seconds into the classic song, "Good Times" by INXS, she felt a pair of eyes staring down at her. And sure enough, once she looked up from her sketch pad, a broody blonde haired guy quickly averted his eyes, in attempt to conceal his actions._

_ She was used to stares when she was adorned in a mini skirt, her cheerleading outfit, a binki, or nothing at all. But not times like now, with her face free of eye liner, lounging in baggy paint stained sweats, and a hoodie pulled over her messy ponytail. "Can I help you?" she asked with disdain._

_ "Sorry; I'm just a little surprised to see you here," the guy replied with a tiny, nervous smile. He continued to watch her, wondering why she was in the middle of New Mexico for summer vacation instead of somewhere exotic, like New Zealand. As he continued to stare, she continued to grow annoyed._

_ "Do I know you?" she asked, beginning to recognize his eyes from somewhere. And then it clicked and she realized she just uttered a very stupid question._

_ "I guess not," the he replied, feeling insulted. After all, he was her lab partner for the last four weeks of school. He should have walked the other way and left the girl alone. He should have known that an almighty cheerleader such as her would never bother to remember any student from school that wasn't part of her elite posse. The high school popularity pyramid sure was stupid._

_ "Atwood, right?" the girl asked, surprising him and stopping him in his tracks. "Council wannabe, Cohen's friend, spent some time in juvie?" she smirked with a raised eyebrow as he turned to face her._

_ "Among other things," he replied with a stoic expression. "And you're Peyton. Cheerleader wannabe, Scott's girlfriend, spent some time in rehab," he pointed out the facility they were currently occupying. She rolled her eyes and smirked as she threw her sketchbook onto the nearby coffee table. He took it as a sign that she was about to initiate some conversation._

_ "You've got balls, I'll give you that," she remarked. He thought he momentarily saw a sparkle in her eye, but he attributed it to the unusually bright lights in the place._

_ "Or maybe I just don't know any better," he replied back with a slight smirk as he made himself comfortable in the chaise lounge across from her._

_ "True. I would think a smart kid like you would know to stay away from bitches like me," she smiled as she shook out her curls from the restricting hair tie._

_ "Maybe I'm pulling the old, 'Keep your enemies closer' trick." He watched as her curls bounced when she laughed and he wondered if this was the only time she would ever smile at something he said._

_ "So, are you surprised that I need rehab or surprised that I showed up to it?" she asked, crossing her arms and bringing him out of his thoughts._

_ He shrugged, "A little of both I guess." His fingers tapped nervously on the arm of the chair. "What are you in for?" he asked with a slight hesitation. Was it ok for him to ask such a question, he wondered._

_ "Coke," she replied. Her quick answer caught him off guard, especially since the girl was known to close herself off to the world. "You?" she asked and stared intently, hoping that maybe she could go through the agonizing process with someone she almost...sort of knew._

_ "Just visiting my mom," he replied after a brief pause. This was the first person he told outside of his four best friends that he had a mother in rehab. Although it wasn't necessarily something to be ashamed of, it was still hard to admit._

_ "Well there's a surprise," she mumbled, unintentionally sending the wrong message. He automatically assumed she was insulting him and his family, but in reality she was expressing her sadness of not having a familiar face at rehab._

_ "I'm not going to talk about this with you," he remarked as he got up once again to leave._

_ "Hey, wait," she grabbed his arm and her touch paralyzed the both of them for a split second. She immediately removed her hand and watched his face, looking for any sign of hatred. And of course, she saw loathing begin to form in his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that," she immediately tried to explain. "I just – it's hard going through this alone and for a second, I hoped there was a chance you were actually messed up and would be here with me."_

_ She noticed the tension in his face begin to relax. "But of course; surprise, surprise, you're just like every other wholesome, drug free, council member." Her face was bent down, eyes fixated on the floor, surprised at how she just revealed her feelings to someone she barely knew. She couldn't believe she just did that; she never did that._

_ "Hey," He started and he noticed her green eyes flutter from the floor to his gaze. "Not all council members are wholesome," he smirked. She let out a tiny smile and her mind noted that this was the first genuine smile she had expressed in the two weeks since she had landed in New Mexico. Who would have thought?_

"_I actually need to go now, though," he told her._

_ She nodded and watched as he started to walk away. "Hey Ryan?" she yelled out, forcing him to turn her way again. She walked quickly up to him so that she wouldn't have to scream. "Everyone thinks I'm in Australia with the kangaroos or whatever. So could you not -"_

_ "Who are you again?" he asked, interrupting her mini ramble._

_ "Nobody important," she smirked._

_ Before he exited the building, he turned to take a look at her one more time. She was exactly as he had first found her, sketching away with music blasting in her ear drums but this time with a tiny smile adorned on her lips._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what's it going to be Atwood?" Peyton asked when she noticed that he still had not moved or replied to her previous remark. She didn't want to be mean, but she needed to make him stop being so damn friendly towards her. Her boyfriend was already getting suspicious of something going on with her.

Ryan merely raised an eyebrow at her request, moved away from the door frame, and mimicked her stance. "Better for ya, Sawyer?" he asked with a stern voice. He now remembered one of the many reasons for why he hated the popular vixen known as Peyton Sawyer. He knew he should have listened to his best friend; life away from the superficiality of high school couldn't last forever. Sooner or later, everybody transforms back into the person they're "supposed" to be.

Not surprised at his insubordinate demeanor, Peyton smirked and started walking towards the door. She noticed his muscular physique as well as his brooding eyes that were obviously checking her cheerleading body out. He was hungry to touch her, but he knew that was out of the question. Even the touch of her soft blonde curls was off limits. They both "despised" each other for numerous reasons, but hatred was never related to hormones.

She licked her lips and took another note of his muscular biceps. He was a little shorter than her boyfriend, but he wasn't too bad to look at. She found him surprisingly attractive – from his ashy blonde locks to his intense eyes and down to his simple wardrobe and street tough demeanor.

Her mini skirt exposed legs continued through the doorway, but stopped in their tracks. Curiosity absorbed his eyes as he watched her approach him, getting close enough for each other to inhale the other's toxic scent.

"You think you're something, don't you?" she whispered seductively as she went in for a kiss. But she pulled away before their lips could meet, "Too bad you're not." And with that, the curly blonde left the room to look for her boyfriend, and more importantly, to search for some more alcohol to distract herself from her so called life.

A/N: Read and review :) Please tell me how this first chapter was, if it was confusing or not. The first few chapters will focus on just two people each, like this one. And then once the main characters are introduced, the chapters will be more of an ensemble type of story.


	2. Chapter 2 Rebels Like Teen Spirit

**The Unkindness**

**Prologue Part 2: Rebels Like Teen Spirit**

She twirled the loose curls of her chestnut hair around her finger, in a sultry, flirtatious manner. Her lips upturned into its signature sexy smirk. Just like her hair, the brunette knew that she had the two boys in front of her wrapped around her fingers. Getting people to do favors for her was just too easy. She wondered why she hadn't discovered it sooner.

Their petty, lust filled faces hung onto every word she was saying and every motion she was making. It probably helped that she had a body to die for, dimples that made guys go weak in the knees, and thousands of dollars to her name. She could request for people to jump off a bridge and they would ask, 'which bridge'; all for her. She giggled and whispered dirty nothings into the soccer player's ear as a certain blonde cheerleader eyed her from the other side of the room.

"Well, if it isn't Brooke Davis," the cheerleader feigned enthusiasm; hatred spewing from her words. The brunette sighed with frustration. She didn't need to turn around to know who was standing behind her. Only a certain blonde would call her Davis; everyone who was anyone at school knew that the brunette preferred to only be known as Brooke. Sort of like how Madonna was just Madonna.

And that's how most people knew her as, just Brooke. Well, either that or President Brooke; she was, after all, freshman - sophomore class president. And her position as junior - senior class president would begin in a few days. Even a head cheerleader knew the title of class president alone held just as much power as a certain cheerleading captain. And if a last name had to be used, the only last name Brooke ever wrote on the top of her exams was Montgomery, never Davis, despite what her birth certificate said.

At the mention of "Davis," heads turned, wondering if Tree Hill's brunette sweetheart would react to her supposed last name. Tree Hill's blonde sweetheart watched as Brooke issued her lackeys away and stood up to face her.

Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer, or rather, Brooke Montgomery and Peyton Sawyer – two of Tree Hill's most adored, each the leader of the two major cliques that ruled the school, and mortal enemies since the seventh grade and till the end of time…well, at least till the end of high school.

Peyton walked up slowly towards her enemy. "What the hell are you doing here, Davis?" she stated with annoyance. She noticed Brooke's tight and revealing choice of clothing – definitely _not_ something preppy, Abercrombie cloned, council members would have the guts to wear. But Brooke wasn't just any council member.

"Could ask the same about you, Sawyer," Brooke retorted, crossing her arms in disgust. She scanned the cheerleader that stood in front of her; Peyton Sawyer in all her non cheerful glory, and wearing tomorrow's new rocker chic trend. It was certainly not the preferred choice in clothing of the rest of the girly girl, Bebe cloned, cheerleading squad. But Peyton was no regular cheerleader.

"You're not invited here," the blonde told the brunette. Her comment resonated throughout the room. The girls could sense the number of people who stopped talking so they could watch the cat fight that was sure to ensue. They were, after all, used to the disgusting amount of attention they received from their peers.

"Last I checked, this isn't _your_ party," Brooke replied with calm smile.

"Last I checked, whores aren't invited to this side of town," Peyton smiled mockingly.

"I didn't realize I entered Slutville," Brooke replied with a laugh as she took a few steps closer to the blonde. "Tell me, Sawyer, what's it like to give it up for free?" She asked with a smirk and cocked eyebrow. Peyton's eyes widened; disgust and hatred glowing from her pupils.

"You bitch."

Within seconds, Brooke felt the sting of a cold hard slap on her cheek. She also found her own hands shoving Peyton into a wall. Others watched as the two girls went at it, colliding into lamps, screen doors, and any other object or person that stood in their way. But just as quickly as the fight started, it was brought to a stop when the girls were pulled apart.

And that's when Brooke's eyes locked onto a pair of blue eyes that she hadn't seen for the past two months. His eyes flashed with pity and confusion and for a moment she was ashamed at the spectacle she had made of herself.

"HEY!" he yelled, "What the hell is going on?" His blue eyes looked to Brooke for answers, instead of at the blonde girl he was holding in his arms.

"I was just about to kick your girlfriend's scrawny ass," Brooke responded with a raspy voice. Her eyes avoided his as she attempted to put on the charade that she was supposed to put on: Brooke the Bitch.

"Come on, Brooke; we should go." Brooke rolled her eyes at the comment that was whispered into her ear. She turned to face the gray eyes that she knew all to well.

"Do not tell me what to do, Ryan," Brooke demanded as she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Atwood, get your girlfriend out of here," Peyton's boyfriend requested, now holding Peyton in a caring yet possessive embrace.

"His _girlfriend_? Well, you would like that, wouldn't you N. Scott?" Brooke said as she shifted her gaze to Peyton and then to Ryan.

"What the hell are you talking about, Brooke?" he replied, trying to search her eyes for answers again.

"Open your eyes, Nathan," Brooke scoffed. The two stared at each other as everyone looked on in silence, wondering what would happen next. And with that one comment, Brooke left in her typical Brooke fashion – leaving behind a very bewildered guy wanting more from her. Peyton, on the other hand, could not believe what the hell just happened; her boyfriend failed to stand up for her.

"Next time, you better not let your _sister_ convince you to invite those losers to anything of ours, _ever_ again," Peyton scowled to her boyfriend and went off to the kitchen in search for her car keys.

"She's your _best friend_, why don't you talk to her?" Nathan complained. His tall and muscular body leaned against the granite countertop, ready for another round of Sawyer vs. Scott.

To the rest of the school, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Nathan Royal Scott were the epitome of couple-dom.

Right after freshman year ended, Tree Hill's youngest varsity basketball player and the captain of the junior varsity cheerleading squad had the kind of summer romance only heard about in catchy musical numbers. So naturally, the relationship turned "serious" and supposedly "exclusive" at the beginning of sophomore year. And as a result, they were appropriately named the prince and princess of Tree Hill High within weeks of declaring exclusivity.

But something or rather some-ones had slowly begun to chip away the trust between the exclusive couple a month before sophomore year ended. A summer apart hardly helped matters and now there was this. The seemingly formidable fortress of trust and love between Nathan and Peyton had just taken another blow – a blow in the form of Brooke.

And now that they would be captains of their respective varsity teams, the two were ironically going to celebrate their momentous one year exclusive anniversary at the same time as their status would surely be promoted to king and queen of Tree Hill. That is, if two things happen: 1. If the two stayed together till well after homecoming and 2. If Brooke Montgomery Davis doesn't find a "suitable" mate before Nathan and Peyton's so called expiration date. After all, class president is a few steps closer to the Queen's throne than cheerleading captain.

So, it was appropriate for Nathan and Peyton to become as frustrated as they did after Brooke left the party. All of the events that transpired not only put their 15 month relationship up at stake, but their status was in trouble as well. As much as they were at times annoyed by the shallowness and superficiality of high school, they became addicted to the many benefits of being considered teen royalty of Tree Hill. Neither was ready to go cold turkey just yet. Cold turkey from each other was even more inconceivable. Or was it?

"And you're my boyfriend, Nathan, why don't you defend me every once in a while?" Peyton countered, her golden locks shaking in frustration. She shoved past Nathan and out the front door, away from their intoxicated peers who would spill anything about the golden couple – the Brad and Angelina of Tree Hill, minus the kids.

"What do you call what I just did?" Nathan yelled after her with annoyance. The couple didn't bother to try and shield themselves from the rain that was coming down on them.

"Failure to counter Miss Presi-bitch's insinuation that I'm a cheating whore," Peyton exclaimed as she threw her belongings into the backseat of her car.

"She didn't insinuate anything; but now that you brought it up, are you one?" Nathan asked matter of factly. He quickly regretted his question and his inability to think before he spoke.

"No, that would be you, Basketball Captain," Peyton shot back, "Don't think that I forgot what happened at Bevin's party!"

"That was months ago, and you said you forgave me for that. Besides, it's not like I spent all summer with a certain ex juvie. You may not have done anything with that Atwood kid Peyton, but you still went behind my back." Nathan accused and interrupted her. He knew she hated it whenever she was interrupted, but he didn't care at the moment. He was just tired of the only one being in the wrong all the time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Fifty Cent's "In da Club" rang through Nathan's ears as he went on his routine morning jog. Random thoughts about his summer with High Flyers ran through his head. When he approached a familiar street, thoughts of regret for leaving behind his girlfriend for the summer soon surfaced. But as he neared her house, he noticed that she wasn't alone. He covertly hid behind a nearby tree and watched his girlfriend get out of some guy's car. _

_"Thanks for bringing me home," Peyton said with sincere gratitude as she exited the jeep with a large tote bag in tow. _

_"Not a problem," he replied from the back of the car as he grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. "I'm guessing you never told Nathan about the past two months," he noted. After all, _he_ was_ _the one she called to pick her up from the airport, not her boyfriend she supposedly loved. _

_"No," she shook her head adamantly. "Nobody can know about this, especially Nathan. He would flip if he found out that I only told you about going to rehab. Add the fact that you visited me a number of times, I don't know what he'll do." She forced her face to remain expressionless, but she couldn't hide the distraught in her voice. _

_"It's not like we did anything, Peyton. It was just checking up on you after I checked in with my mom," Ryan reasoned. He rubbed her arm sympathetically, attempting to reassure her. She continued to shake her head and gently removed his hand from her shoulder. _

_"Look, it's horrible enough that you're friends with Brooke, but you've been on Nathan's bad side since Bevin's party. All of which are reasons that you should be my second biggest enemy," Peyton explained. "But you can be my third biggest enemy because of your kindness over the summer," she smiled, sarcasm dripping from her words. The two laughed, unaware of a specific basketball player listening to every word they were saying. _

_After a few minutes of light conversation, Ryan decided to get to the point and bring up the truth that was bound to come up sooner rather than later. "So I guess this means this is the last time we hang out," he stated simply. _

_Even a few feet away, Nathan noticed the sadness in Peyton's expression. Nathan watched as Peyton nodded her head slowly, her doe like eyes full of melancholy with tears threatening to fall. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan watched as Peyton remained silent to his comment. Maybe he shouldn't have revealed that he knew that she didn't go to Australia over the summer. But just like any other person, he had grown tired of all the games and now that lies were involved…everything was too complicated for him to deal with. He didn't understand why she couldn't tell him about rehab. If there was one person Peyton could have trusted, he thought she would know it could be him. But after more than a year together, that obviously was not the case.

Peyton could not think of a counter to Nathan's words; she was trying to figure out how he found out about her and Ryan, wondering if Nathan knew even more about her than he let on. Nathan and Peyton stood in the rain, staring into each other's eyes, trying to figure each other out. Both realized it was something neither had done in a while, because they used to understand each other completely; that is, until a couple of months ago. The rain began to unmask their facades and both could see that each had changed so much within the last few months that they were no longer Mr and Mrs Tree Hill High, but rather just Nathan and just Peyton.

"What the hell happened to us?" Nathan whispered, breaking the silence between them. Peyton simply shook her head and began to cry quietly in Nathan's arms; as the rain grew stronger, Nathan could feel Peyton's grasp on him tighten. As Nathan stroked Peyton's soaking wet hair, trying to comfort her, he began to have knots in his stomach – knots telling him he was already missing his Peyton and he knew she felt the same way about him. "_Talk about a shitty way to start the school year_," he thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Looks Like Teen Spirit

**The Unkindness**

**Disclaimer:** Please see Author's Bio

**A/N: **Thank you cRaZyGuRl093 for reviewing! Reviews always help with the motivation and inspiration process. :)

**Prologue Part 3: Looks Like Teen Spirit**

Lucas Roe felt the canvas fabric of his favorite Converse sneakers begin to go limp as the rain continued to soak through, penetrating through his socks, and chilling his feet. He shook his head fiercely in attempt to move the stray wet hairs from his vision, while his feet continued its steady jogging pace. His piercing blue eyes lay on her serene face, with droplets clung to her temples. Her petite body lay in his arms and she didn't bother to wake up, despite the wind, rain, and cold that enveloped their bodies. _"Only Summer would be out cold on a night like this," _Lucas thought to himself.

His lungs released a deep sigh as he arrived at the stone steps of the veranda to the infamous Scott household. It was a short walk from Summer's car to her front door, but the pouring rain still managed to completely soak the both of them. Sheltered from the harsh weather, the young blonde gently placed the girl's body on the patio sofa. Placing his hands on his hips, he quickly attempted to remember if Summer had brought a purse to the party. Not knowing the answer, he searched the pockets of her herringbone shorts – shorts he noticed that clung to and also highlighted the best part of her thighs.

Shaking his head of his hormone induced thoughts, Lucas quickly returned to his mission – to find any key that would open the door. Finding a lone gold key sans key ring in her left pocket, he picked her up again and went to open the door. He carried her slowly up the stairs, not wanting to wake up anyone who might be in the house. The house was usually empty on Saturday nights, but Lucas knew better than to risk having her parents find her in such a pitiful state.

After gingerly lying her down on her bed and removing her red patent heels, he began to slowly undress her of the drenched long sleeve top and shorts that hugged her body. His eyes and mind only focused on the task, to get her into warm clothes, but his heart raced seeing her clad in a sexy red bra and panties.

"Damn, Summer. You are out cold," he mumbled to no one in particular, trying to focus on something other than the fact that he was undressing a cheerleader – to prevent pneumonia, of course. For a minute he grew fearful that there was a chance of alcohol poisoning, but when she stirred a little and groaned in her sleep, he realized that she was just in a deep slumber. He dried her up as best he could as his mind and his eyes began to wander again. What was wrong with him? It's not like he never saw her half naked before...bikinis were her outfits of choice.

"_Someday I'm going to move out of N.C. and go somewhere nice and hot, just so I could wear a bikini everyday,"_ he remembered her saying one day.

Lucas eyed what looked like pajamas draped over a chair: last year's navy blue Ravens cheer shorts and her favorite Radiohead concert tee, or rather his favorite one, before she stole it from him. After dressing her and covering her in a light blanket, he took a moment to ingest his surroundings.

He saw everything was, for the most part, still as he remembered it to be two weeks ago. There were some new pictures on the wall, a magazine rip out of Justin Timberlake to add to her ever expanding collection, and it looked like her childhood toy was moved from her shelf to the top of her dresser. Even though it had only been two weeks since he had been in the house, it felt like ages ago. Being a teenager sure did make time go by too slow…but yet too fast.

He smirked when he noticed some new cd's spread on her desk, all rock bands that he no doubt influenced her to appreciate. Another smirk crept onto his face when he eyed a nearly hidden picture between her magazines. The setting was the boardwalk, in front of the ice cream shop, and the two figures in the picture were him and her. Their heads were turned towards each other and both were smiling exuberantly, like there were no worries in the world.

If a stranger saw the picture, they would think that the couple was…well, a couple…boyfriend and girlfriend. When in reality, they were just two strangers who needed a friend for the summer. Who knew that by the end of three summer months, they would grow from two strangers to two friends.

_Two best friends,_ he thought to himself as the picture before him transformed into a memory from two weeks past.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_flashback_

_"Hey! We weren't even looking! I can't believe you, Roe-ski," Summer exclaimed, stealing the slim digital camera from his grasp and slapping his arm. She crossed her arms and pretended to be mad at him for spontaneously taking a picture during a random moment._

_"Exactly the point," he answered her, snatching the camera back and examining the picture in the LCD display. "See?" he asked, gently nudging to get her attention. "Now that is a great picture," he pointed out as he handed her back the camera. She stared back at the digital image, and sure enough he was right…again._

_"Well, my hair does look perfect," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Who knew you'd be such an expert photo man?" she kinked her eyebrow and poked his forearm playfully._

_"A photographer?" he asked, trying to correct her._

_"You say caramel, I say carmel," she shrugged as they continued to walk down the boardwalk. The sun hung high above them, indicating that morning was over and afternoon was going to take over._

_He placed an arm around her shoulders and she responded by leaning her head against his body, their slow pace never faltering. _

"_So what do you do with all these pictures, anyways?" he suddenly asked, interrupting both of their thoughts. "I haven't seen any of them in one picture frame. And now that I think about it, I don't even think I made it onto the photo collage," he feigned complaint as he referenced her infamous wall mural full of pictures since the beginning of their high school days._

_"No offense, but I don't want to see your geek of a face on my bedroom wall everyday. That space is reserved for the pretty," she quickly played off his sarcasm._

_"Two minutes ago you exclaimed how cute my face was," he commented as they stopped in their tracks. _

_"That's cause it was smeared with ice cream, you goof. Mint chocolate chip is a lovely shade on you," she replied with a laugh. After a couple minutes of exchanging sarcastic comments, the girl grew quiet as she eyed a head of familiar blonde curls lounging on the beach. _

_Biting her lip, the tiny brunette brought up a painful truth. "You know this is the last day we can spend together, right?"_

_Arching his eyebrow in confusion, his gaze wandered to where hers rested. And he saw what she was talking about. "And you know that it doesn't have to be this way."_

"_And you know that it does," she started walking away, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She stopped, feeling his grasp on her wrist. She sighed, afraid to look into his eyes, "Please – just – I don't want to end the summer fighting."_

"_Then don't," he let go of her wrist and tried to think of a solution to the whole "clique" thing. She merely sighed and linked her arm with his to show that she didn't like any of it either. She didn't know how them being friends could work, and he didn't know either…at least not with certain other people standing in their way – like the entire hierarchy of Tree Hill High and certain other people who happened to come back early from their Australian vacations, backpacking tours, and island cruises. _

"_Summer," he started, but she placed her hand over his mouth to quiet him. _

"_Thank you for this summer. Seriously," she smiled and stepped on her tip toes as she hugged him in reassurance. "Now let's go have one last day of Roe-Scott craziness, whaddya say?" she asked with the sparkle returning to her large brown eyes. He sighed, realizing that the only thing they could do for now was to enjoy the day._

"_As long as it's not something related to Princess Sparkle," he joked, replacing his arm on its usual spot around her shoulders._

"_Poke fun at my childhood again, Roe, and I'll chop off your manlihood faster than you can say Iron Chef," she stated seriously, imitating what she would do with hand gestures._

"_So, what do two friends do on their last day together?" he asked with a single raised eyebrow._

"_Whatever the hell they please. And Roe-ski, we're not two friends…we're two best friends...at least until midnight."_

"_Why, are you going to turn into a poor cinder girl?" he joked. _

"_Please, you're talking about the beloved daughter of the family Scott, but you, my friend, will probably turn into a tubby little pumpkin," she poked him playfully and they continued their last round of Roe-Scott fun._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Laughing silently at the memory, his blue eyes wandered back to the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed. Lucas brushed his hand through his hair as he walked over to the dark haired beauty. Sighing, he placed his hand atop hers and whispered a good night.

Before finally leaving the driveway, Lucas turned and stared at the top right window, the window with the white balcony, the window from where she first let him into her world. He sighed at the thought that she wouldn't remember about how she got home from the party. She wouldn't find out until the rumor mill would start up on Monday. And with that thought lingering in his mind, the handsome blonde stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked home in the rain.

Her deep brown eyes fluttered open as the thunder crashed in the night, or was it morning? She lifted her body up with one elbow and examined her surroundings. She was back in her bedroom, dressed in her pajamas, and her favorite red heels lying neatly beside her bed. Questions raced through her mind, the most dominant being how the hell she got home and semi cleaned up. She quickly stood up, but just as quickly regretted it. She didn't know how long she had passed out, but the pain and dizziness in her head indicated just how messed up she must have gotten.

"Summer Roberts Scott, what did you do to yourself?" she pouted under her breath.

She slowly trudged to the bedroom next door and poked her head into the basketball adorned quarters. Basketball trophies lined his shelves while his Ravens jersey appeared to have been thrown haphazardly on the floor. She stared at his unmade, empty bed and sighed, realizing he wasn't home. He was probably still at the family beach house.

Groaning, the petite girl returned to her room and collapsed on her bed. She wasn't going to bother with her nightly facial routine, all she wanted to do was pass out again and succumb to the darkness of sleep. Her questions and curiosity would have to wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Sounds Like Teen Spirit

The Unkindness

**The Unkindness**

**Disclaimer:** See Author's Bio

**Summary:** AU. Two rivaling cliques rule the halls and the population of Tree Hill High. At the head of those two cliques are two rivaling enemies, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. OTH & OC Crossover

**A/N:** Thank you to: BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, cRaZyGuRl093, and awakeningjenny for reviewing! I know you all are getting really curious about how everything will turn out. Bare with me cause it will need to take a few chapters to explain everything. And then I can get into the fun stuff. This chapter adds a big twist to the story and also highlights some of the past history of Brooke and others.

**Prologue Part 4: Sounds Like Teen Spirit**

"What the hell was that about?" Ryan exclaimed as he caught up with Brooke in her car. He hoped her anger wouldn't affect her driving, especially with the rain pouring outside. She didn't bother to answer his question, so Ryan sat silent and still for the car ride. His eyes shifted every so often to see if Brooke would calm down anytime soon. Normally he didn't have regrets. But he had a feeling that by the end of the night, he would regret ever agreeing to go with Lucas to Nathan and Summer Scott's end of summer party.

Ryan wondered what Haley James would do in his situation. After all, if it wasn't for him insisting for her to stay away from the party, he wouldn't be involved in this Summer-Lucas-Brooke-Nathan-Peyton craziness…well maybe still involved with the Nathan-Peyton stuff…but at least Nathan and Peyton now had the decency to ignore him and pretend he didn't exist. He'd take ignorance over Brooke's wrath any day.

He wondered if the night wouldn't have been such a disaster if he and Lucas said no to Brooke tagging along. She found out about Lucas' party invite from Haley and insisted she go with them. After four rounds of arguments, Lucas and Ryan finally agreed to take her when she reasoned that they would need a designated driver; and she was the only one out of their friends who had the guts to go near a "jock infested" party.

But he dismissed those notions. There was one reason and one reason only for why the night turned into a huge suck-fest. And that reason was Lucas; who left the party without them but with Summer Scott, something Ryan promised Brooke would not happen. Boy was he going to get it later.

"When did Lucas leave?" Brooke asked angrily, interrupting Ryan's thoughts. Ryan jumped a little at Brooke's question. Not only because of Brooke's angered tone, but also because she seemed to possess some sort of ESP. To say Brooke was furious at the moment was an understatement; and Ryan knew it. It wasn't just the fact that Lucas had run off. It was also the fact that every time Brooke and Peyton exchanged as little as two words, Brooke's past would come back to haunt and anger her.

"Some lacrosse player said that he left twenty minutes before we did," he paused, wondering if he should reveal the rest of the information he knew, "Some girl passed out and Lucas, uh, helped her get home." At this piece of information, Brooke abruptly slammed on the break, causing a screeching tire sound and Ryan to jerk forward in his seat.

"Are you trying to give me whiplash?" he complained, but Brooke didn't bother with his whining.

"What girl? No council chick was at the damn - " Brooke began when the little light bulb in her head went on, "Wait a minute, don't tell me. Nathan's sister?"

Ryan nodded and confirmed Brooke's mini revelation. With a huff, Brooke resumed the drive home and yelled to no one in particular. "Does Lucas always have to play the hero? He seriously has some sort of damn complex," Brooke complained. "If he wasn't Haley's stinkin' best friend forever, I would kick his ass out of the freakin river court for hanging out with that little twit."

"Aww, come on. You, Seth, Haley, and Lucas are the freakin Four Musketeers; you wouldn't kick him out." Ryan reasoned.

Even though Ryan had only been in Tree Hill for a mere two years, he got to know Brooke and her best friends pretty well. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere. It sort of helped that Brooke's best friend, Seth Cohen, had a father who was kind enough to take Ryan in when his mother couldn't care for him after his father landed in jail.

From what Ryan gathered the past couple years, Haley James and Lucas Roe were best friends since they could read; while Brooke Davis and Seth Cohen became best friends in the third grade. Eight years ago, Brooke had moved in across the street from the Cohens and she introduced Seth to the world of Playstation. Haley taught Brooke a trick for multiplying fractions in the fifth grade and shortly after that, the Four Musketeers were formed.

Five years later, at the start of freshman year of high school, Ryan entered their lives. By then, the eccentric group of four unintentionally formed one of the most powerful cliques in their school – "the Council." They became the group that the athletically challenged idolized.

Put together Brooke's "Miss Congeniality" personality and looks, Seth's quirkiness and sarcasm, Lucas' knight in shining armor compassion, and Haley's academic success and you had the recipe for a group that the "ordinary sports deficient people" promoted towards the top of the Tree Hill Hierarchy just by wishing they were more like them. And to top it all off, the student body had deemed them eye candy material. It was something unexpected by the group and definitely unwanted by at least three of them.

The Council's rivals, naturally, was the clique headed by Nathan Scott and Peyton Sawyer. This athletic clique consisted of solely athletes, but not just any athlete. The group consisted of the most attractive and/or richest athletes Tree Hill had to offer, aka the cheerleaders and any hot male athlete they deemed worthy. If an athlete was fortunate to be a part of the group, it meant the majority of the student body wanted to either be them, be with them, and at the least be seen with them. The "Cletes" (Cheerleaders + Athletes) were the athletic royalty idolized at Tree Hill High. Brooke preferred to call them the Jockstraps.

Unfortunately for Ryan, his earlier reference to the Four Musketeers wasn't sitting too well with Brooke at the moment and she became silent. Ryan hated it most when Brooke was silent and angry. He hated not knowing what she was thinking. Angry he could somewhat deal with, but silent and angry, that was another story.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with Peyton?" Ryan asked, hoping that she wouldn't ignore him. They arrived at Brooke's driveway and the two exited the car.

"Like you care," Brooke slammed the car door, the anger in her voice eminent as she searched her purse for her house keys.

"What are you talking about; of course I care. We're friends aren't - " Ryan began, but didn't get a chance to finish. Brooke suddenly turned around and looked Ryan straight in the eye. Even though the rain was blurring his vision, he could still see the hurt that she was carrying. Ryan felt as if daggers were to shoot from her hazel eyes at any moment.

"Ok, _friend_. Do me a favor; next time you want to pull me away from a fight and defend _me_, take your eyes off of the blonde," Brooke hissed. The rain continued to fall and soak their hair and clothing, but neither one dared to move.

Ryan was utterly confused as to why she was feeling so hurt and angry at him. All he did was try to prevent her from causing world war three. "What has gotten into you Brooke?" he asked a little too loudly.

"Now what the hell are you talking about?" Brooke asked him in reply. She was confused how one of her close friends could be so clueless about everything.

"You were the first person to ever smile at me when I entered Tree Hill. You convinced Sandy Cohen to take on my case and then let me into his home. How could you hate this girl so much?" Ryan asked.

"Are you taking her side?" Brooke asked, her anger beginning to escalate.

"I just want to know why you hate her so I can understand what is going on," Ryan tried to calmly explain without getting Brooke more upset. He noticed, however, that his goal wasn't exactly reached.

"God, you and Lucas – I don't know what to do with either of you! I go away for one summer and you and Luke suddenly switch sides and fall for little Miss Pyramid Topper and Cheer Captain from Hell!" Brooke exclaimed. "At least Lucas fell for the good Clete; you on the other hand couldn't have picked a worse girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, and you have no idea what you're talking about. I can't speak for Luke, but as for me and Peyton…What happened wasn't even close to a relationship," Ryan shot back. It always went back to his few summer encounters with Peyton. Ryan wished he took Seth's warnings about Brooke more seriously. He also wished that he never said a word to Peyton the first day he saw her at the New Mexico rehab center.

"Call it whatever you want, Ryan, but that girl does not deserve to associate with any of us," Brooke claimed.

"Any of us? Do you hear yourself? Since when did you ever care about groups or cliques or whatever you call this stupid popular thing?" Ryan exclaimed.

"It's not about the stupid hierarchy! It's about that Clete turning you against me!" Brooke snapped back.

"I am not against you. How many times do I have to explain it all to you?!" Ryan yelled.

"Oh believe me; once was plenty," Brooke screamed.

"Then why the hell don't you believe me?" Ryan asked in frustration.

"Because aside from wanting to a) stab me in the back or b) stab me in the heart, I don't know why the hell any of _my_ friends, most of all you, would hang out with the Cheer Bitch formerly known as Peyton Davis Sawyer!" Brooke exclaimed back fiercely.

The name Peyton Davis Sawyer struck Ryan with more than shock, if that was even possible. If words were tangible, they would have knocked him to the ground. Brooke watched Ryan's eyes as he started to put all the pieces together in his mind.

"That's right, old friend of mine. Little Miss Goldilocks is my damn sister. What are the odds right? That my worst enemy shares the same father as me? And I find out from _her_ _mother_, no less. She assumed if I knew the truth, I would take care of my little sis, just like an older sister should. _I was ten, Ryan! Ten!"_ Brooke's raspy voice filled the thunderous air. She wasn't angry. She was hurt. And Ryan couldn't say anything. What could he say? But he didn't have to say anything yet because Brooke continued with her emotional rant.

"Well I tried to be the older sis…two whole damn years I tried…and look what happened…she declares war on me in the seventh grade – _the seventh grade!_ Do you have any idea what that feels like? You don't. Nobody does. So do me a favor and cut me some damn slack for hating the bitch." Her voice was scratchy and hoarse from all the previous yelling, but Ryan heard every word Brooke said. And now, he felt as if he finally saw just one of the layers of Brooke that she closed off from everyone.

"I am so sorry, Brooke" Ryan voiced with sympathy. He pulled her in for an embrace, and she slowly relaxed into his arms.

"Well I'm sorry I'm related to her," she said, causing both of them to chuckle. He continued to comfort her in the rain as she stared at the Cohen's house across the street. It was funny how that house seemed more of a home to her than the one she was standing in front of right now.

"Listen," Ryan interrupted her thoughts, "I'll cut you some slack for hating her if you could you do me a favor and stop this act that you've been pulling for the past few months, please?"

"What act? I'm the same Brooke Montgomery I've always been," Brooke pulled away from Ryan, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

"No you're not, Brooke. Ever since your mother - "

"Not this again. Don't you dare, Ryan; don't you dare judge me or talk about my mother. You have no right. Run across the street, get off my property, and go away." She turned away from him, trying to stop the tears from forming. She felt droplets cascade down her cheeks. She couldn't figure out if they were tears or the rain. Ryan, meanwhile, was confused. Brooke had just done a 180 on him and again, he wasn't sure why.

"Brooke, just talk to me. You know you can tell me anything; you're - " he tried to finish his sentence, but in typical angry Brooke fashion, he was cut off.

"Oh no; don't you finish that line with 'you're like a sister to me.' I did talk to you. I told you one of my deepest secrets; one that only Seth, Lucas, and Haley know. I made you the fifth musketeer. And what do you do? You accuse me of… ok…I don't even know what. But all I know is that it hurts. And the fact that you hung out with _her_ and didn't bother to tell me - " Brooke screamed in frustration.

"Don't bother pulling the 'you're like a sister to me' card, cause it won't work," Brooke insisted; anger and sadness washing over her. "My only family is the Cohens… And last I checked - you're not a Cohen."

She knew she stabbed him deep with that comment, but she couldn't help it. She had been hurting the past six years – six long years, and even more so the past two months. The fight at the party and her accidental revelation was the ultimate breaking point. She had to take it out on somebody; and like Nathan Scott, Brooke often spoke before she could think.

She watched as her words twisted in Ryan's heart and he sadly did as he was told and ran into the Cohen mansion. She proceeded to go into her own residence, but couldn't bring herself to turn the doorknob. She slid down against the door and sat on the welcome mat. Crying, she wished she could turn back the clock to before summer ever started.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun…yeah so I decided to do a switch up and make Brooke and Peyton siblings instead of Nathan and Lucas. So obviously, this story is totally changing up some OTH and OC history. But don't worry, I'm definitely going to throw in some original OTH and OC stuff in. I can't wait till I get further into this story because a LOT of characters are going to be showing up and possibly stirring up trouble.

I'm also still trying to decide between certain couples. From the past chapter, you can tell I'm leaning towards a Lucas/Summer relationship, but I was a huge shipper of Seth/Summer back in the day…so…yeah lol I don't know what it's going to end up being. And I'm trying to figure out whom to pair Brooke with…Nathan? Ryan? Lucas? Chase? Someone else??...so any ideas or opinions would help! Thanks everyone!

So please review and I'll post the next chapter up soon!

Coming up: Lucas and Haley, how Lucas and Summer became friends.


	5. Chapter 5 Aggravates Like Teen Spirit

**The Unkindness**

**Disclaimer: **See Author's Bio

**A/N:** Thank you so much to all of you: nookieforever07, chechinou, Nynaeve80, PSwayer29, cRaZyGuRl093, BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, othbreytonfan, baristagrl, and fggt16 for reviewing! You guys are amazing! I'm so surprised by all the feedback, especially about who to pair up with Brooke. Also I know I said I was going to put this chapter up sooner rather than later, but I wasn't happy with what I wrote. I felt like you guys deserved more than one short chapter of Lucas seeking advice from Haley.

So I went over it like fifty times and I'm pretty satisfied with it. It's longer, twice as long as the other chapters. It's mostly a Lummer flashback chapter. But Haley does finally pop into this story…I really like how the Laley stuff turned out. Oh, and one of the characters from OC, Luke Ward…I thought it'd be confusing having two Lukes, so I'm going to refer to him as Ward. Ok, enough of my long rambling…let's get on to chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: ****Aggravates Like Teen Spirit  
**

The thunder continued to crash in the clouds above him, but Lucas Roe didn't bother to quicken his pace back home. During confusing times such as this, he preferred to walk alone in contemplative thought. The storm was just an unfortunate inconvenience that seemed to mirror his conflicting emotions. However, a vibrating in his jeans pocket prevented him from thinking further about the Summer friendship dilemma. Glancing at the caller ID, he smirked. "Hey Hales. What's up?" he asked his best friend.

"Wanna tell me why you're walking alone in the rain?" she responded on the other end of the line.

"No. But do you want to tell me how you know that?" Lucas asked dumfounded.

"Because I can see you from my living room window, you dork," Haley responded as she watched him look for her.

Lucas was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize he stood directly in front of his best friend's front yard. You'd think he'd recognize a place he ran to hundreds of times over the past ten years.

"Spying on me, Hales?" Lucas asked as he eyed her waving at him from her window. Letting out a deep sigh he ventured over to his best friend's front door.

"Just making sure my best friend survived the Jockstrap battlefield," Haley responded nonchalantly. In reality, she was spying. She knew that he would have to pass by her house sometime that night – the "rich" side of town was just around the corner from their "not so rich" side. So once Ryan called her half an hour ago, asking if Lucas was at her place, she grabbed a blanket and cozied up in front of the living room window to watch when Lucas would walk by.

"Well, you can see me; what do you think?" Lucas asked once Haley opened her door to his knocking. Haley did a once over on him and raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"It looks like you barely survived the attack," she stepped aside to let him in.

"Well, that's what I get for not listening to my best friend. You were right, I shouldn't have gone. I did something stupid…again," Lucas sighed once again as he accepted the towel that Haley offered him.

As she watched him try to dry off, Haley was tempted to say "I told you so," but she knew her best friend didn't need that at the moment. What he needed was for someone to listen objectively and not judge.

"What happened?" Haley asked after she poured an exhausted Lucas some tea.

"Nothing crazy," he lied. "Sort of," he added once he saw Haley's disbelieving face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

flashback

_Brooke Davis' eyes lit up at the chaotic scene displayed in front of her. Lucas, Ryan, and she had just entered Clete party central aka The Scott family beach house. The place reeked of alcohol, sweat, smoke, and cheap cologne, but the already inebriated guests didn't seem to mind. The three had arrived just before midnight and it looked as if the party had been going on for five hours already. Empty cups lined every flat surface, kegs stood in designated areas of the first floor, empty bags of chips were unknowingly being kicked around, hip hop music filled the air, drinking games were being played and there were the random make out sessions in a corner or two.._

_"Now this is a party. We totally should have brought Haley here to see this. I mean you don't see anybody playing Charades or Par-yahtzee here," Brooke exclaimed as she eyed a soccer player jumping on the couch and rocking out to Guitar Hero. _

_"I originally came here to watch over both of your asses, but maybe you just might have to watch over mine," Brooke cooed with a wink of her eye. Despite her hatred of one specific Clete, she never flaked out on a great party, especially one crawling with hot people she could annoy with her Council status. And so, the council fashionista strutted over to the first group of hotties she laid her eyes on._

_"I'll go after her," Ryan took it upon himself to follow Brooke since Lucas obviously had other plans. Ryan knew why Lucas was here. He didn't like it, but he wasn't going to go against him. After all, his whole Peyton debacle practically put him in the same boat as Lucas. But unlike Lucas, Ryan was trying to stay away from Peyton. At least for now, for Brooke's sake. _

_"Keep her away from Pey-" Lucas started._

_"I know," Ryan yelled back without turning around. As Ryan went after Brooke, Lucas went in search for the person he came to the party for. His search didn't last long._

_"Roe-ski! You came!" Summer Scott squealed excitedly behind him. Lucas turned and was met with an enthusiastic hug from his petite friend._

_"Summer, hey! Wow, how much have you had to drink?" Lucas asked. He had never seen his new friend this drunk before. But despite her inebriated state, she still exuded the same Summer Scott playful beauty. _

_"Not enough," she proclaimed as she searched for something to fill her empty cup with. "Why are you alone?" she asked when she discovered what she was looking for._

"_Ryan and Brooke are here…somewhere," Lucas tried to explain as he prevented Summer from falling over. She continued to wobble on her tall red heels, but she didn't seem to notice. Her smile grew wide at the utterance of Ryan and Brooke's presence at the party. _

"_Atwood and Davis? Oooo that is soooo not good," Summer slurred as she began walking around with Lucas right behind her. _

"_They're going to stay away from Peyton and Nathan," Lucas reasoned and hoped. _

"_Ha. Like that would work," Summer replied, "Bad call bringing your buddies, Roe-ski. Baaaaddd."_

"_Why?" Lucas questioned warily._

"_Because B + P = T….rouble," Summer stated matter of factly, "But it doesn't matter now. What matters is you're here." She tugged on his hand and led him to the staircase. Summer Scott was obviously happy; and it wasn't because of the alcohol. Neither of them realized it just yet. _

"_Where are we going?" Lucas asked, not resisting her hand in his. _

"_Come on, they're playing 'I Never' upstairs," Summer explained as they started climbing the staircase, avoiding bumping into couples in the process._

_"Upstairs?" Lucas now resisted her lead, pausing in the middle of stair traffic._

_"Oh, come on Roe. It's not like I'm going to seduce you or anything…I mean, it's you and me." Summer laughed at the thought and so did Lucas. In spite of their laugher, both didn't exactly know what she meant by that statement. Lucas stared at his and Summer's intertwined hands and wondered if their relationship was __just__ friendship. Would both of them be going against their loyalties to Brooke and Peyton if it was just a so called friendship? Or were they going through all of this because they felt something more for each other – something neither had wanted to confront yet._

_Lucas made a mental note to figure out all these "friendship" details when Summer was more…well, herself. When they reached their destination, Lucas found himself, a lone Council-ite, in a room full of athletes…drunken athletes… and no idea of what to expect. _

_"I'm baaaack," Summer exclaimed as she took a seat next to her long time friend Luke Ward, "And good news, we have a new player. Bad news, I'm _really_ drunk…or is that good news?" Summer's giggles continued to sound from her throat, but all Lucas could focus on were all the pairs of eyes staring at him._

_"Hey," Lucas mumbled to the group as he took a seat next to Summer. As he watched their stares, Lucas was fearful the watchful glares would get up and kick his ass or at the very least, kick him out of the room._

_"You ever played?" Luke Ward asked with a stoic face._

_"Couple times," Lucas responded just as emotionless. Lucas denied the beer Ward was offering and raised his water bottle, indicating his alcohol-free night._

_"Fine; you start," Ward commanded. _

_And with a doubtful, raised eyebrow Lucas tried to think of the first statement for the start of the popular drinking game. _

_Ward didn't understand why Summer invited the council member, but at least she was happy now. Even though he was drunk, he could tell that at this moment, his friend was genuinely happy. And that's why he put up with the council guy's presence. Ward also knew that was why Nathan agreed to Summer's incessant begging to invite Lucas Roe to their annual party._

_Thirty minutes later, the players seemed to forget about cliques and were all laughing together. They had switched to a game of Kings and the game proved to be crazier than a game of I Never. _

_But soon, Lucas stopped laughing. Summer's palor was starting to fade and she seemed to be completely oblivious to her surroundings. Despite the arguments from the other players, Lucas declared the game over and went to refill his water bottle for Summer. Others soon followed his example of leaving the room in search for another form of entertainment. When Lucas returned, he found a petite brunette alone and passed out on the floor. _

_"Summer, Summer?" Lucas exclaimed as he knelt down next to her unconscious body. Hearing Summer's name being yelled, Luke Ward dashed into the bedroom he had just left._

_"Shit, she passed out again," Ward uttered with worry as he knelt down next to Lucas._

_"Again? This has happened before?" Lucas asked in shock. How had he never heard about this? _

_"Only once. A few months ago, when she broke up with - " Ward was interrupted, however, by one of the most important guys in Summer's life._

_"What did you do to her?" Nathan screamed as he lifted Summer off the floor and into his arms. _

_"Nothing! If anything, I tried to stop her from drinking too much," Lucas argued._

_"_You_ stay here," Nathan glared at Lucas and retreated to the bathroom to try to get Summer to throw up whatever was in her system. After a fifteen minute wait, Ward and Nathan rejoined Lucas, with Summer stil in her brother's strong arms. _

_"How is she?" Lucas stood up and stared at Summer's lifeless form._

_"We got her to throw up, but she passed out again," Ward answered. _

_"She's fine. For now," Nathan stated; his voice a bit calmer than before. _

_"She needs to go to the hospital," Lucas tried to convince them, but he was soon cut off. _

_"She needs to go home," Nathan interrupted. He paused and looked at Ward, questioning if they were going to do the right thing. Once Ward nodded in support, Nathan attempted to push aside all of his pride away for his sister. _

"_I need you to take her," Nathan requested._

_"Me?" Lucas' eyes bulged out in shock. What the hell was Nathan doing?_

_"You're the only one sober enough that we can trust her with right now. And we can't leave the party – we have to find Peyton before your friends run into her," Ward explained, while the stress of taking care of Summer killed his buzz._

_"If there's one scratch on the car or my sister, you're dead," Nathan glowered as he handed his sister and a set of car keys into his enemy's hands. _

_"I'll take care of her," Lucas insisted and walked heatedly past the Clete King and his sidekick. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was the fact that he would be able to take care of Summer. After all, that's what he did over the summer. He would take care of Summer whenever she needed it. And Nathan knew that; that's why he reluctantly and begrudgingly trusted Lucas Roe with his sister._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas had been watching Haley's face expressions as he recapped what had gone down only a couple hours before. And right now, he knew that she didn't believe he did anything wrong; he was trying to do the right thing. But he still had one more detail to tell her.

"Wow. Well, that doesn't sound too bad," Haley responded. She didn't know what else to say – Summer needed help; he gave it to her when people asked him to. What else was he supposed to do? "Wait. What stupid thing did you do, exactly?" she asked suspiciously.

"I left without telling Brooke or Ryan," Lucas mumbled, hoping Haley didn't completely hear him. But his hopes were soon dashed when he felt her punch him in the arm.

"Oh man, Lucas!" Haley scolded "Talk about stupid. You know how Brooke feels about you and Summer. Because you didn't tell her, she's going to think you were trying to do something behind her back." Haley shook her head as thoughts of a furious Brooke flashed in her mind. Lucas was going to have to do a lot of explaining and apologizing.

"I know. But I was just trying to help, Hales," Lucas tried to explain, "Besides, if I had 'asked permission,' Brooke wouldn't have let me help anyway. And I couldn't just leave Summer with her drunk friends who didn't even want to bring her to a hospital. I mean they were more worried about Peyton running into Brooke and Ryan than they were about Summer possibly having alcohol poisoning."

"First of all, you didn't bring her to the hospital either," Haley pointed out, "And second, Brooke wouldn't have prevented you from doing anything if someone's well being was at stake."

Lucas was getting aggravated. He didn't want to hurt his and Brooke's friendship, but he also couldn't ignore the friendship he and Summer started over the summer. "My point is, I was the only one willing and able to help her. I don't need permission from Brooke for that."

"White Knight Complex coming round again, Luke?" Haley sighed as she remembered Lucas' story of how he and Summer became friends in the first place.

Since the majority of both of their respective cliques had traveled outside of North Carolina for the summer, Lucas and Summer were left alone in Tree Hill. Summer had stayed in Tree Hill to complete a short session of summer school and Lucas stayed to help his mother with the café. The two literally bumped into each other on the boardwalk, Summer decided to ask him for help in her English summer class, and the friendship unexpectedly grew from there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_flashback_

_Lucas knocked on the door three times and there was still no answer. He scratched his head, wondering why Summer wasn't picking up her cell phone or answering her door. He thought of three possible reasons for her lack of answer. Reason one was that he had the wrong house. Number two was that she was busy and she forgot about their trip to the beach that day. Finally, reason three was that after two and a half weeks of spending every other day together, her Clete senses kicked in and she decided she wanted nothing more to do with him._

_Hoping it wasn't reason three, he knocked on the door again. After looking through the garage window and seeing her car, and then eyeing that a bedroom window was opened, he decided she was home and probably was listening to her ipod or something. His hand gripped onto the doorknob, a bit hesitant – was the door even unlocked? He turned the knob slowly; feeling no resistance, he slowly pushed the door open. _

_His feet stood glued to the foyer. It didn't feel right for a middle class person such as himself to walk even further into the house. Just as Lucas got the courage to venture further into the home, the sound of sobs caught his attention. The sobs led him in front of what was obviously her door, adorned with a Ravens pennant, an old cheerleading pom pom, and magazine cut outs of her catchphrases: "Ewww" and "Whatev". He only meant to tap the door gently, but it resulted in the door creaking open. And Lucas caught sight of Summer, sitting on her bed with red puffy eyes._

_Both of their gazes locked simultaneously for what seemed like hours but were actually only a few seconds. Summer wanted to yell at him, throw a tantrum, and kick him out for disrupting her privacy and catching her in such a vulnerable state. But words would not escape her mouth, her vocal chords refused to vibrate. But as soon as his foot got the courage to take one step into her room, her private world, the words escaped and the chords emitted sound. "Who the fuck do you think you are barging in here?" _

_His body didn't wince or react; he was ready for her harsh words. She was upset that her words didn't affect him. Then again, she should have remembered that he was good friends with Brooke Davis. _

"_Sorry, I - " he began, but he couldn't finish his sentence; he truly had no legitimate reason for simply walking into her home. He hadn't heard her crying till after he trespassed into the house. "You're, uh, door was unlocked," was all he managed to mutter._

_"So you decided to trespass and barge into my room?" she snapped with an icy tone. She was using this as a way to distract him from what he walked in on, and he knew it._

_"I'm sorry, but –" he paused, deciding she wouldn't accept any excuse for him being in her room. Instead, he decided to let her know that he considered her a friend. "You know you can talk to me if anything is wrong," Lucas replied sincerely and calmly. _

_"What's wrong right now is you in my house." Her words remained icy as she attempted to hide her sadness. She stepped to her door with crossed arms and glared fiercely at Lucas, waiting for his reaction._

_Lucas decided not to push – he knew that in her world, two and a half weeks of helping her with summer school work didn't necessarily count as grounds for friendship. He left her alone with no answer and no retort. As she watched his figure exit down the hallway, she could feel the tears begin to form in her ducts again. Just as he reached the end of the driveway, he felt his phone vibrate. "S S" flashed on the screen. "Did you not want me to leave?" he answered, but didn't hear a reply. He turned to look up into her window and he saw her leaning against her white balcony, her sobs nearly muffling her words: "I can't do this alone anymore." _

_She knew the risk in confiding in him, but she didn't care. She had the rest of the summer before she had to worry about what her friends would think about her sudden friendship with Lucas Roe. All she knew was that at this moment in time, she needed someone to listen; and not just on the phone. Lucas was willing to. And for some crazy reason, he was also the only one currently in Tree Hill that she felt comfortable with. She didn't know why; it wasn't like she asked for this. But here it was – Summer Roberts Scott, varsity cheerleader and heiress about to spill all to a middle class, run of the mill Council member. _

_That afternoon, Lucas Roe listened to Summer Scott as she cried about everything: her breakup with her boyfriend, her mother's constant long absences, her best friend seemingly pulling away, her father's constant athletic pressures, the embarrassment of summer school, and even missing her twin brother. He let her release all the anger and sadness that had built up inside her the past couple of weeks and in turn, she let him into her world. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm serious, Luke. I should make them put that on your headstone: 'Here lies Lucas Eugene Scott. He suffered from White Knight disorder," Haley laughed at the concept.

"Ha ha. And on yours it'll read: Haley Bob James. She told lamer jokes than a stand up comic at the Apollo," Lucas smirked. "Ow," he remarked after receiving another slap on the arm from Haley. "Anyways, I blame my so called "disorder" on my mom. She's the one that raised me to be all noble and whatnot," Lucas claimed as he finished the remnants of his chamomile tea.

"Uh uh," Haley shook her head in disagreement, "I blame it on your hormones." She laughed once Lucas rolled his eyes at her comment.

After a few seconds of laughter, Lucas' face became serious once again as his eyebrows furrowed into its' trademark "steely gaze." Lucas looked over to Haley and whispered, "She'll get over it, right?"

"She will…in time," Haley sighed as she squeezed Lucas' hand in best friend reassurance.

Like him, Haley was afraid that this might be the last straw for Brooke. Even though Lucas was just being Lucas and not trying to hurt anyone, Brooke had been through a lot of drama with Peyton and company and she wasn't going to take this lightly. Lucas had a right to be scared about how this would affect his friendship with Brooke.

"What am I going to do, Hales?" Lucas asked as he dropped his head down on the table. He hated the fact that he brought on this tension between him and Brooke. He had been friends with Brooke for six years and Summer for ten weeks. His dilemma should be easy to solve – his loyalties had to lie with Brooke. So then why did it feel wrong to turn his back to Summer? Why has he not regretted one day with her? Damn it, this is not how he should be feeling. Things would have been so much easier if he never decided to buy that stupid ice cream cone at the stupid boardwalk that stupid summer day.

"Well, the first thing you're going to do is stop sulking on my parent's kitchen table," Haley insisted as she tried to nudge Lucas out of his pity coma. "And then you are going to get some rest and get ready to explain and apologize to Brooke later today."

"Today?" Lucas moaned, not bothering to move. He forgot that it was technically Sunday now.

"Yes. And finally you are going to get your head on straight, figure out what you really want, and figure out a way to break the news to Brooke...again," Haley advised. She had no objections to a "prohibited" Lucas/Summer friendship, just a Lucas/Brooke falling out. "Now stop complaining and get your head off the table already. I think you soaked it enough," Haley persisted as she tried to shove his head upright.

"Talk about a sucky way to start the school year," Lucas groaned as he lifted himself up into a somewhat upright position.

"No. No First Day of School complaining," Haley insisted, "I finally get to see my four best friends again and three of you are already ruining my third favorite day of the year."

"I forgot how much of a nerd you are," Lucas poked Haley in the arm.

"At least I'm not wallowing in the broody pool like you," Haley changed the topic away from her and back to his troubles, "Anyways, it'll work out. We're the Four Musketeers," Haley tried to assure them both, "All for one and one for all, right?"

Haley wished that she could take away the pain and aggravation Lucas was going through. Part of it was Summer's fault – she did "make the first move." And part of it was Lucas' fault as well; he did in fact say yes to help her out with summer school and then later on when she needed someone to cry to. She wondered if he even realized what he was doing when he first offered Summer a shoulder to lean on. And speaking of shoulders to lean on, Seth was going to be in for just as long a night as she was having with Lucas.

"Lucas! Your mother wants your butt home, now!" Lucas and Haley jumped at Lydia James' screaming voice coming from the second floor.

"I thought your parents were out of town," Lucas said as he looked towards the staircase to see if anybody would bother to come down.

"That's what I thought," Haley replied.

"Lucas, now. I don't want your mother yelling at us again," Jim James' voice called out with annoyance. At that comment, the two best friends broke out into laughter, forgetting for just a moment about the stresses in their social lives.

**A/N**: Hope this chapter wasn't too long. I added a short cameo of Haley's parents at the end cause I had a sudden feeling of nostalgia for those characters. I wish they could bring them back; they're so funny.

I think there's going to be one or two more chapters of flashback/history stuff (mainly Brooke/Peyton and Peyton/Nathan) and then the story will start rolling.

And as far as couples go, you guys will have to wait and see what will be in store. But I will tell you that, in the words of Brooke Davis, there will be a "love rectangle plus one…whatever that is." Lol you guys can try to figure out what it'll be.

So tell me your thoughts and review. Reviews always inspire, especially when it's a lot of feedback like last time. 


	6. Chapter 6 Aches Like Teen Spirit

**The Unkindness**

**Disclaimer:** See Author's bio

**A/N: **Thank you cRaZyGuRl093 for reviewing! Yup there will be drama; it is tree hill. :) Here's the next chapter, everyone. Kind of shorter, but it relays pretty important info. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 6: Aches Like Teen Spirit**

"So…are you going to tell me why I found you soaked to the bone like a stranded lost puppy?" curly haired Seth Cohen asked his best friend. After Ryan Atwood stormed into his home, refusing to comment on the events of the night, Seth looked out the window to see Brooke sobbing on the wet ground, inches away from her red front door. As the night wore on, Seth had felt the worry wrinkle on his forehead deepen with every passing minute – especially since Ryan locked himself inside his pool house and Brooke willingly locked herself out of her own home. Despite his weak muscles, he was able to somewhat support Brooke into her home and get her into some dry clothes.

Dressed in sweats, the Jewish gamer was now attempting to get comfortable on the floor of Brooke Davis' large living room. The two each had their own sleeping bags next to each other and both were staring up above at the large glass skylight. The rain had begun to cease and with a squint of his eye, Seth could almost make out the constellation of Casseopoeia. "Brooke? Are you listening? Puppy? Lost? Soaked?" he asked once more trying to get his best friend's attention.

"Do we have to talk about it now, Seth?" Brooke complained as she continued to stare at the night sky above her. She was ashamed of what had just gone down a half hour ago and her heart wasn't up to reliving the moment.

"Well, seeing as I am one of your closest confidants, I'm a little worried as to why you willing exposed yourself to the possibility of contracting pneumonia," Seth voiced with concern.

"Fine, but you're only getting the short version for now. I'm not really in a story mood," Brooke sighed.

"I'll take whatever version you can give me," Seth agreed.

"I told Ryan," Brooke revealed. Her trite answer was received with confusing silence and a lone cricket chirping in the remnants of the rain. She started to count backwards from five, Seth could never stay silent for long. And when she reached one, he did indeed break the silence.

"Interesting. Just, um, what, pray tell, did you - " Seth started to ask, but as soon as Brooke turned to face him, the redness and seriousness of her eyes gave him his answer. She had told him about Peyton. "Oh. Well, that's good, right. I mean, you've been wanting to - " and again Seth was cut short with one stoic face expression and raised eyebrow from Brooke.

"No, what was I thinking; of course it wasn't good," Seth sighed. "What did he say?" he asked cautiously. He did not like where this was heading.

"I got a pity hug and then no more than thirty seconds later he had the nerve to insinuate that there was something wrong with me and that I've been acting crazy. So I banished him and said he wasn't family," Brooke paraphrased in one breath.

"You banished him?" Seth asked, a bit confused.

"I told him to get off my property. It's the same thing," Brooke rationalized. As she continued to stare through her skylight, she could feel the stare of her best friend beating down on her. By his few seconds of silence, she could tell that he was concerned, worried and surprised at the whole ordeal.

"Wow, Brooke," Seth exhaled, "I mean, maybe he was a little out of line to accuse you of some of that stuff. But…You told him he wasn't family? I thought we discussed in detail about the whole 'think before you speak' thing."

Seth knew that whenever Brooke would become offended or feel betrayed, she could be incredibly vicious. Hell, she could be a bitch. But to her four best friends, she usually took a breath and she would be able to take it down a couple notches to the weather girl from Mean Girls. But tonight she went all out Regina George on poor Ryan. So now it wasn't just Lucas in the so called dog house.

Seth realized that he really needed to talk to his parents about all of the drama that was erupting. After eight years of friendship, Seth usually knew how to deal with the mini Brooke-lems (Brooke problems) and the occasional crises. But he had no idea how to pull Brooke out of her dilemma pool this time. Something was still eating at her inside, otherwise she wouldn't be distancing herself away from her friends.

"I know. I can't help it sometimes," Brooke mumbled about her inability to think before speaking. She hated it whenever she hurt her friends. But what was she supposed to do when they hurt her? Just sit there and take it all in? "Damn it, Seth. Why can't your stupid super people comic books be real so we could travel back in time before all of this crazy shit happened?" Brooke huffed.

This wasn't how they were supposed to start their junior year of high school. They were finally going to be considered upperclassmen. And she was going to propel their little group to the top, even if they didn't want the attention. Even though Seth, Haley, Lucas, and Ryan didn't necessarily like or understood the concept of social order, Brooke knew what being at the top of the chain meant. It wasn't just about perks, attention, or being treated like royalty. It was about having the power to change the school – like let other organizations be given some of the benefits and funding that the Cletes always received. But Brooke couldn't help or change the school without her core, her foundation, her best friends. And she had turned two of them away already.

"Well," Seth interrupted her thoughts, "Even in the world of comics, despite what a certain tv show has shown you, time travel usually isn't as readily available, nor is it as easily attainable; although, maybe, if you pulled a - "

"Setttthhhh," Brooke whined, hoping to prevent him from rambling on about his beloved past time.

"Sorry," Seth apologized. "I know this is a tender best friends moment, but you just intimated at possibly being interested in the fantastic world of comic books. I couldn't be more ecstatic right now," Seth tried to ease the depressing mood in the air. Brooke, however, was not amused. With a sigh, Seth accepted defeat in trying to cheer is friend up.

"Ok ecstatic gone, back to melodramatic Ryan-esque broodiness," Seth grumbled in his best Ryan impression. "So," he continued, as he decided he should try to get more answers from Brooke, "If we could make like Marty McFly and time travel, what specific date did you have in mind?"

"I'll give you three guesses, and the first two don't count," Brooke answered.

And with that one statement, Brooke finally made Seth speechless. He knew what event she had in mind. He just wondered if she realized that that specific day couldn't have been prevented by her or any superhero for that matter. He thought her stresses about that day were dealt with. He thought she had finally accepted what had been thrown at her at the end of last school year. That's why she went away to her aunt's in California for the summer, wasn't it? That's why she refused Seth to go with her, right? Because the only way she could heal was to be away from everything she knew. Or so she claimed. But, obviously, it didn't work. Now he really needed to ask for adult over thirty interference on this one. He just hoped Brooke would accept it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_flashback_

June – 3 months ago; two weeks before the end of sophomore year

_Haley James had just finished writing a long and drawn out paragraph in Lucas' yearbook when Brooke and Seth were called to the principal's office. Believing it had everything to do with class council, the group, especially Brooke, thought nothing of it. _

_The news was first told to Seth, a tactic Principal Turner thought was important, believing that Brooke would need someone to lean on. And then Brooke heard the news: her mother had been in an accident and was now in a coma. _

_Twenty minutes later, Seth didn't know how to get his best friend out of the girl's bathroom. He watched as Brooke just sat on the tiled floor in silence, staring into nothingness. He remained silent as well, not having any clue as to what he should say. Near death situations was a first on their list of best friend stuff. Every few minutes, Haley would peek in to see if there was any change. And every time, she would release a big sigh and go back to keeping watch outside, making sure nobody would come in. Seth, meanwhile, kept trying to contact his mother, figuring she was the one person that could help Brooke at the moment. But her office line, as well as her cell, continued to give him the busy signal._

_Brooke couldn't understand any of it. Brooke's parents had never really been your typical parents; they never bothered with sit down dinners, bedtime stories, PTA meetings, time outs, groundings, or awkward talks about the birds and the bees. As a result, the relationship Brooke had with her parents was merely as acquaintances. She saw them more as business moguls who provided her with a ridiculously large allowance, a roof over her head, and the occasional "Good job on that 'C,' here's $500." _

_In the fifth grade (after the "Peyton is your sister" revelation) she found out that her parents were the way they were because of an affair her father had before she was born. She confronted her parents, and it resulted in a horrible family scream match and her father leaving the house. She hadn't seen her father since – unless you counted the monthly checks she received in the mail. They never divorced because each knew that it was far more complicated to go through the divorce process than just ignore each other._

_Up until several moths ago, Brooke had never been close to her mother. She was mostly upset that her mother would screw her over because of mistakes her father made. Then one random August day before sophomore year started, her mother asked her if she wanted to go on a mother daughter shopping spree. It took Brooke a good few weeks to start letting her previously absent mother in. And during all those weeks, her best friend Seth watched over her and was at her side at the drop of a hat, whenever she called and was having doubts. _

_She had no idea what brought on this sudden care and compassion from her mother, but Seth made sure she didn't push it away. The first few steps to opening up were tough for both mother and daughter, but each gave what they could. By New Year's, Brooke and her mother were on good speaking terms. True they weren't close like Haley was with her mother, but Brooke would take anything she could get. She needed family in her life. And as a result, Brooke's cheerful demeanor became even more cheery and hyper, rubbing off on everyone around her. _

_Until today._

_Brooke didn't want to go home or to the hospital; she didn't want to face the reality of it all just yet. One reason was because she knew she wouldn't know how to cope, the other was because she didn't want to see her father. Going to a friend's house was out of the question. She didn't want to be subject to their parents' constant condolences and "we're here for you" offerings. All she wanted at the moment was to go somewhere quiet where she could sit for a couple hours and do nothing more than just exist. _

_Was that such a request? No sighs, no tears, no words, no shoulders to lean on. Just let her be and exist. _

_And that's when Peyton Sawyer entered the bathroom, despite the attempted blocking from Ryan, Lucas, Haley and Seth. "Hey," Peyton started with a low voice, getting no reply from Brooke. _

"When did Seth leave?_" Brooke thought, paying no attention to the curly blonde standing a few feet away._

_Peyton unconsciously started picking at her cuticles, nervous as to what she was about to do. "Turner told me what happened. I guess he thinks for some reason I could help," she hesitated, wondering if Brooke was even paying attention to her, "I know what you're going through...so I guess…"_

_Peyton watched as Brooke stared quizzically at her, as if to silently say, '_Where the hell do you get off caring about me?_'' _

"_Nobody should have to deal with the loss or even the possibility of losing a mother," Peyton began to explain. "So, what I'm trying to say is - " there was a long silence as Brooke watched Peyton form the words that must have been hard for her to say, "If you ever want to talk, I can lend an ear." With those last words, Peyton Sawyer left the bathroom and told Brooke's entourage not to go in for a few minutes._

_Brooke was stunned at the blonde's words, mostly because Peyton was actually acting like a sister towards her. Brooke wondered if her efforts all those years ago were starting to pay off. If there was one thing Brooke knew she wanted, it was a family – something she never received, until recently. But even that was taken away from her. Although she considered the Cohens her surrogate family, Brooke always wanted a blood relative to be close to and she saw that in Peyton, even before seeing that in her mother. _

_But Peyton's walls were a bitch to try and take down, and Brooke wouldn't discover why until later. Unfortunately for Brooke, Peyton's reasons for hiding and closing herself to others were incredibly justifiable. And one of those reasons would soon break Brooke's heart just as much as it did Peyton's._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter and the Seth/Brooke friendship. I like to think that it's because of Seth that Brooke isn't as shallow as she was in the first season of OTH. And because of Brooke, Seth isn't as clueless to some things as he was in the first season of OC. Coming up is Nathan and Peyton. It's been a long while since we've seen them - I can't wait! :)


	7. Chapter 7 Battles Like Teen Spirit

**The Unkindness**

**Disclaimer**: See Author's Bio

**A/N**: Thank you othbreytonfan, iNsPired 61, and cRaZyGuRl093 for reviewing. :)

othbreytonfan and cRaZyGuRl, I'm glad you like the Seth/Brooke friendship. I love it as well.

and iNsPired - I know it's hard for people to read this if they never saw the OC, so I'm glad you're able to enjoy my story so far :)

So here is the next chapter. It's filled with a lot of fighting and arguing and the cause of the Brooke/Peyton war is revealed. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Battles Like Teen Spirit**

Nathan Scott stared blankly at the ceiling; although it was familiar, it was not his. He would never hang depressing looking sketches or weird light things from his ceiling. But he didn't care what was hung from this particular ceiling. He cared about the person the ceiling sheltered. He cared about the person that created the so called depressing sketches.

His naked, muscular body turned carefully in the bed, careful as to not produce any noise. In the moonlight, his eyes stared at her curls, her delicate skin, her slightly parted her lips; they roamed over her beautiful curves, her shapely legs…and, well…her…Peyton Sawyer – Nathan Scott's first serious girlfriend, his first "young love."

His mind thought back to their various "milestones" in their long relationship, his lips curling into a slight smile as he thought about their funnier moments – particularly the ones when his parents or sister would accidentally walk in on them. He used to laugh at Peyton's shyness and mortification whenever that happened. He loved the way her face blushed into a sexy pink color and the way she would bite on her lower lip in embarrassment.

That was the side of Peyton he loved – the shy, vulnerable side she rarely exhibited to anyone - the side that cared, that always cared. Usually, she acted like a bitch. Just like he usually acted like an asshole. He was an asshole because he could get away with it. Obnoxious of him? Of course. But he didn't care. Not like Peyton did. That's why she was a bitch. She cared too much. So once too many people in her life started hurting because of her or started hurting her, she closed herself off so people, including herself, wouldn't hurt anymore.

In fact, out of the last few years, Nathan couldn't think of anyone besides him and Summer who Peyton showed her "other" side to. Well, there was that brief millisecond with Brooke a few months ago, but that moment of sisterhood possibilities vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

As time went by, she became more uninhibited and less shy and embarrassed about certain things. Seeing as they were like hyperactive rabbits when it came to sex, and his family did not quite understand the concept of privacy…well, Peyton got less stressed over the whole, "Holy shit; they did not just see us fuck" thing.

Hell, one time, she didn't even flinch when they both exited the steamy shower in nothing but a towel, and they ran into his dad, Dan Scott, in the hall. She even said hi to him. That was the first time that they _both_ laughed about themselves being caught.

They shared so many firsts with each other, but never did he imagine that they would share a breakup. Up until two weeks ago, when he saw Peyton with Ryan Atwood, he didn't think breaking up was plausible.

He was the star basketball player; she was the captain of the cheerleading squad. Tree Hill labeled them the "perfect" couple; _the _high school sweethearts of all high school sweethearts. That was what he got used to believing. That's why he believed that no matter what fault he or she committed, the two would never break up.

The moment he believed all of that was when Nathan started taking Peyton for granted. That's when the major ups and downs started. And that's when Peyton started to have enough. But neither Nathan nor Peyton would realize that's what started their downward spiral. At least…not till later.

Nathan needed something positive to think about. He shifted his position and leaned back onto the headboard, hands clasped behind his head as he focused on his favorite day with Peyton Sawyer. No, it wasn't the first time they had sex – although that was definitely going on the record books.

His favorite day was two nights before his first basketball game sophomore year. After a late and stressful practice, Nathan found Petyon standing in his driveway, under the basketball net. She was holding a basketball and wearing only his jersey and tiny cheer shorts.

He thought he was dreaming. Was his girlfriend actually wearing the sexiest thing in the world that she could wear? But it wasn't a dream, and a smiling Peyton threw the ball at him and they had their first of many one on one basketball games.

It was then that he realized that despite their many fights and arguments, he, Nathan Scott, loved Peyton Sawyer. The late night hours going into morning were pretty memorable, too.

"You've been thinking for a while," her voice whispered in the silence, shaking him from his thoughts. Of course, she was awake; she was always better at being discreet with the non-sleeping thing than he was. He shifted his gaze to see that her eyes were still closed, despite her obvious consciousness.

"I was just thinking about that night you showed up wearing only my jersey," Nathan replied. He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and her lips upturned.

"The basketball part or the sex part?" she smirked, her green eyes dancing even in the darkness.

"Both," Nathan smiled down at his blonde vixen. Did she even have to ask?

"Eh. The sex was ok," she feigned enthusiasm. But the spark in her eye gave her away.

"Liar. It was definitely more than ok at least three times," Nathan poked her side causing her smile to widen, hurting her cheeks. Her mind flashed to the various times when Nathan would be able to make her smile.

"We were good together back then," Peyton mused.

"We still are," Nathan argued, taking her hand in his. He had a bad feeling their round of sex this time was not going to fix anything. They still hadn't talked through about the future of their relationship. That was partly Nathan's fault, but he didn't want to lose her.

"We kept so many things from each other, Nathan," Peyton voiced as she stepped away from her bed and looked for something to throw on. They needed to talk and they couldn't talk if they were both lying naked in her bed.

"Which we told to each other tonight," Nathan reasoned as he watched her delicate form slip into a silky robe.

"After we fought and were seconds away from breaking up," Peyton countered.

"So we'll change," Nathan stated. He didn't understand where she was getting at. Did she want to break up?

"Change doesn't happen overnight," Peyton argued, "And, sex doesn't fix everything."

"So that's it. You're just going to give up on us? Everything we went through tonight doesn't mean anything to you?" Nathan's voice started to rise. His anger was starting to get the better of him and he couldn't help the raised tone.

"It means plenty," Peyton retorted, her anger becoming eminent in her voice as well, "It's showed me we got to this point because we stopped talking about serious stuff. Tonight was the first time in a long time that we talked – really talked," Peyton pointed out. "For a while now, all we've been about is just sex."

"Cause we're good at it," Nathan pointed out. Sure it was a lame argument, but it was true.

"I'm serious, Nathan," Peyton complained as she crossed her arms.

"So am I, Peyton. We don't have to end this," Nathan insisted as he slipped on his boxers and walked over to Peyton. He tried to hold her in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"It's getting too hard, Nathan. It's not supposed to be hard," Peyton muttered. She could tell Nathan was becoming aggravated with her. But she couldn't help how she felt about where there relationship had been heading lately. There was a reason why they hadn't been the same Nathan and Peyton they were a year ago…she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Life's hard. I don't see you debating that," Nathan argued, walking around in search of the rest of his clothes.

"You know what I mean," Peyton huffed.

"Maybe it's hard because you're the one that needs to change," Nathan fought back as he slipped on his shirt and jeans.

"I'm not the one who would rather hang out with his basketball buddies than his own girlfriend," Peyton accused.

"Maybe I'd want to hang out with you more if you changed your pms-ing personality," Nathan snapped back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Peyton screamed back.

"You know exactly what it means…Look, I'm really glad you got help with your addiction Peyton. I am so grateful. And I get why you couldn't tell me. But as for this relationship…"he paused, trying to think of what he wanted to say, "You're the one making this hard, Peyton."

"You're blaming our failing relationship on me?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have tried talking to you; but you always close up. Ever since Davis came back into your life, you've closed yourself off to the world. And if you don't believe me, your proof is in those miserable things you call art," Nathan knew he hit her hard with that statement. He knew for the second time that whole night he had hurt her. He watched as the anger rose in her face and he watched as she forced herself from throwing something at his head.

"First of all, you used to like my art! And second, there is no way that you are bringing _her_ into this!" Peyton screamed in Nathan's face. He knew how sensitive she was where her art was concerned. And he knew how even more sensitive she was concerning the topic of her supposed half sister Brooke Davis.

"Damn right I am," Nathan claimed, not afraid of the hatred that might be thrown his way.

"Well maybe if you hadn't gone after her after the fight, then maybe I wouldn't close myself off!" Peyton yelled.

"You shut me out! I had to get the story of what happened from somebody!"

"So you go to the one person I hate most in the world?"

"Well, the one person I love most in the world didn't want to talk to me. What was I supposed to do?" Nathan screamed, desperation evident in his voice.

"Wait, Nathan," Peyton cried out. "You just had to wait for me to open up," she pushed away the sobs and let the anger back in.

"Sorry. I'm a little impatient when it comes to helping you," Nathan uttered as he looked for his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked as Nathan began to put on his shoes and grab his keys from her desk. "Unbelievable. You're leaving," she noticed.

"If I don't leave, I'm going to say things I don't want to say," Nathan revealed as he headed for the door.

"Well, you sure have an odd way of showing that you don't want to give up on us," Peyton crossed her arms. He had some nerve, leaving in the middle of a heated argument about the future of their relationship.

"Leaving doesn't mean I'm giving up," Nathan claimed, pausing at her doorframe.

"In what dictionary?" Peyton countered. Nathan sighed in response. She still didn't understand what he has been trying to tell her the entire night.

"You're right, Peyton. This is hard," Nathan agreed, "But this – what we have – is something worth fighting for. I want 'us,' Peyton. But I need you to want it, too." And there it was; his revelation. Not only did he love her, and want her more than anything else in the world…he was willing to do anything to make her happy. And if he couldn't make her happy, he was willing to give her up so that she could find her happiness.

"Nathan - " Peyton whispered. She was left speechless. What was she supposed to say to all of that? She wanted so badly to say, _I want us too_. But she couldn't, not yet.

"I love ya, Sawyer. You know I do," Nathan let out a sad smile, "But it's time for you to make a play; the ball is in your hands now."

And with no kiss goodbye, Nathan left Peyton alone in her room to contemplate everything that had just occurred – the screams, the accusations…everything.

"_Ever since Davis came back into your life, you've closed yourself off to the_ _world_." Nathan's accusation echoed in Peyton's mind, bringing her back to the literal turning point in all of their lives. Maybe Nathan was right. That day, the day of _The Fight_ between Davis and Sawyer…maybe that was when everything started to tumble out of control. It sure explained Brooke's sudden hatred of everything Athletic. And it explained her hatred of…well, almost everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_flashback_

_June – 2 ½ months ago, the beginning of summer vacation_

_Peyton Sawyer should have been overjoyed; she should have at least felt some sense of relief. School had been over for two days and there were two and a half months to do anything she wanted. But the curly blonde merely stared blankly at her computer screen, lost and trapped in thoughts about her mother and other people's mothers. _

_The news of Brooke's mother's car accident two weeks ago triggered all the memories she tried to keep away for the past six years. Now, instead of tanning, bonfires, and simple relaxation, all she could think about was her own mother's accident and resulting death. _

_Another thought, also, lingered in her mind. Brooke's mother had just survived the same type of accident her mother went through; and she was still alive. So she was in a coma and the doctors don't know if she's going to survive, but right now, she's still alive. Why does Brooke's mother get to live and her mother had to die? It wasn't fair. _

_Nothing in the world of Peyton Sawyer was ever fair. First her mother dies. Then annoyingly bubbly Brooke Davis claims she is her sister. Because of that mini revelation her father admits he really isn't her father, biologically anyways. And then just a few moments ago, little miss tutor Haley James arrives on her doorstep and accuses her of being a coke addict. _"What the hell did her freakin' self do in a past life?_' she wondered. _

_But she couldn't ignore the last thing on her "unfairness" list. She thought she was being careful. She thought nobody else was near the boardwalk this morning when she paid for her stash. If she had known someone even as insignificant as Haley James had been watching her, she never would have bought the stash of coke in the first place. "Listen to yourself, Peyton," she talked aloud to herself, "Maybe she's right. Maybe you are a coke addict." _

_"_Brooke wants family, Peyton. You're little nice act in the bathroom two weeks ago got her hopes up. And if you're using….God help you and her_," Haley's last words echoed in Peyton's head. That's it. She really needed to talk to somebody. _

_Brooke Montgomery (Davis) should have been grieving. Her mother was relying on machines to live and at this point it didn't look like things would turn around. But the beautiful brunette felt conflicted. A part of her was filled with hope, so much hope that it hurt for her to keep it bottled inside. Yes she was upset that her mother was not well, but she couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hopeful happiness that her mother would make it and maybe she and Peyton would be able to become sisters. Maybe this time next year, they would be the kind of siblings Ryan and Seth had become._

_Brooke knocked on the door of the Sawyer household and waited. No answer. She knocked once more. Again, no answer. With a deep breath, she mustered all the courage she had and decided to pull a Lucas and walk into the household with no permission. She walked around in search of familiar blonde curls. And that's when she heard her. _

_"No, Jake. I'm not telling Nathan," Peyton insisted. Brooke's ears perked up. _Jake?_ Brooke wondered, _As in Summer Scott's beloved ex boyfriend, Jake?_ Curiosity and the guilty pleasure for gossip were soon getting the better of Brooke._

"_I'm not telling him, Jake. He got a last minute acceptance to High Flyers and if I told him about any of this, he'd be...Look, he needs to pursue his dreams without a broken heart," Peyton insisted. "Promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Nathan and Summer. Please, Jake, don't say anything." At that pleading utterance, Brooke couldn't stay silent anymore._

_"What's going on?" Brooke asked cautiously, surprising Peyton. _

_"I gotta go. I'll call you later," Peyton reluctantly hung up. What the hell was Brooke doing here? Unannounced? Stupid council kids were all the same – spies who didn't know what the hell privacy meant. _

_"Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" Peyton asked with annoyance. She was trying to be nice to Brooke because of the whole mother in the hospital thing. But the council president was making it really hard….really, really hard. And coupled with the fact that Jake had suggested she go to rehab for coke addiction…well, Peyton wasn't feeling too "sisterly" or even civil at the moment._

_"Are you hooking up with Jake behind Nathan and Summer's backs?" Brooke accused with crossed arms, ignoring Peyton's question. _

_"What?" Peyton asked in disbelief. Of all the nerve, Brooke, her supposed "sister" thought that she would even think of hurting her best friend and boyfriend by cheating on them. _

_"You just asked Jake to cover up something from your boyfriend and your best friend," Brooke tried to reason; what else could Peyton be hiding?_

_"That's none of your concern," Peyton responded. No way in hell she was going to talk about her sniffing habit with wannabe sister. She pretended to be interested in the newspaper, hoping Brooke would get the hint to leave her alone. Of course, Brooke wouldn't get it. _

_"You're my sister. If you're lying to your best friend and boyfriend – " Brooke began._

_"It doesn't have anything to do with you," Peyton interrupted, her tone rising. Maybe she never should have been nice to the girl in the first place._

_"It may not, but I don't want you doing anything stupid," Brooke revealed with concern. She wished Peyton wasn't so closed off. She was trying to reach out to her, again, and it felt like five years ago…_again_. _

_"Just because we have the same father doesn't mean you can dictate my life," Peyton threw the newspaper on the coffee table. The girl obviously was not going to leave. No problem, she just had to yell her out of the house. _

_"That's not what I'm doing," Brooke insisted, not backing down. _

_"Isn't it, big sister?" Peyton accused. The argument was about invasion of privacy, but it soon transformed into a string of arguments about their past – from the insignificant, like crashing parties uninvited to the serious, like what it meant for them to be family. _

_Brooke's temper was rising and Peyton could tell. The fireworks were about to begin. The two began to fling words and accusations at each other. Their hatred for each other started to return into their hearts with every cruel name that was being spewed. You could call it a crazy, severe version of sibling rivalry._

_"You think that's why I hate your bitchy ass? Because I'm jealous?" Peyton asked in disbelief. The two were really going at it now with no sign of a cease fire anytime soon._

_"It's not my fault our dead end father chose me - " Brooke retorted with a yell as loud as Peyton's. _

_"You are unbelievable!" Peyton interrupted with her loudest voice yet. "You think I'm jealous that he chose your messed up little family? Talk about an egotistical load of bullshit!" _

_"Maybe in your messed up head, you think if he chose you, your mother would be alive," Brooke spit out. Peyton screamed in aggravation. Nobody, absolutely nobody talked about her mother. Especially not Brooke effin Davis. _

"_You want to know why I hate you Miss Prissy Pants? Do you?" Peyton screamed in Brooke's face. But Brooke didn't flinch. The blaze in her eyes just grew more intense, ready for Peyton's attempt at hurting her more than she already did. _

_"It sure would clear up a lot of shit that's been going on," Brooke answered, her crossed arms acting as a figurative shield to the words of fire that would be thrown at her. Brooke couldn't wait to hear the lame excuse Peyton had for declaring war on her all those years ago. _

_"Don't say I didn't warn you, sister of mine," Peyton spewed, her heart breaking as the truth enveloped her mind. "You and that dying woman you call your mother are the reason why mine is dead." Peyton's harsh words were met with speechless silence. Brooke's angered expression morphed into one of shock, incomprehension, and heartbreak. _

_"You're lying," Brooke barely croaked out, shaking her head. Peyton was just hurting because Brooke's mother's accident was reminding her of her mother's death…right? _

_"So I'm a liar. At least I'm not a hypocritical killer," Peyton whispered with hatred. In her head, she could hear her father and Brooke's mother arguing about what happened that day. She was twelve, just barely getting through the last two and a half years without her mother, when she overheard the truth. She never confronted her father about it. She didn't want to hurt him even more than he already was. _

_"What happened to your mother is not my fault," Brooke insisted with a cry. The gears in her mind began working overtime as she reverted back to when they were nine. _

_"No. It's your mother's fault."_

"_Shut up," Brooke requested; she couldn't hear anymore. And as her memory rushed back, little tidbits kept pointing to the same truth Peyton had been yelling. Her eyes began to swell; her hands grabbed her head in despair. It couldn't be true. _

"_And it wouldn't have been her fault if it wasn't for you," Peyton continued taunting. Tears were now streaming down her face as well. Up until now, she had never told anybody of this revelation. And up until now had she ever started to deal with it._

"_Stop it," Brooke shook her head vigorously, trying to ignore Peyton's words. Flashes continued to run through Brooke's mind._

_She was only nine; she didn't know any better when she distracted her mother in the car. She just wanted more ice cream and more time with her mother. _

_She was only nine. There was a crash, but it wasn't them. The light was red. They almost hit another car, but the car swerved and crashed into the telephone pole. She couldn't see who it was. _

_She was only nine, she didn't understand what happened. And until now, that memory had been pushed away, locked and blocked away because her father told her to keep silent. It would look bad if her mother was the cause of a tragedy in Tree Hill. She was only nine…_They_ were only nine. _

_"You know, I'm glad I finally broke my silence. Tell Daddy his baby daughter couldn't keep her mouth shut," Peyton finished. She waited seven long years to reveal all that she did. But why hadn't relief washed over her? Why did her heart still ache? Why did she feel even emptier now than before?_

_"I said shut up, Peyton!" Brooke sobbed at the top of her lungs. Hurt, anguish, different rushes of emotions took over Brooke's mind and heart._

_And that was when Nathan Scott walked into World War Two between Brooke and Peyton Sawyer. He broke them apart. They ran in different directions. And he alone was left to try and put the pieces of Brooke and Peyton back together. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Whoa I forgot how intense this got. Anyways, please review, state your opinions, whatever. I like to hear what you guys think :) And for those of you that are willing to get invested in another story, I have a new story posted. It's going to be a Brooke/Julian/Peyton/Lucas story so check it out if you want.

Coming up: Siblings: Summer and Nathan; Seth and Ryan.

Later: The first day of school after the crazy end of summer party.


End file.
